The Lucky One
by HeyasSecretLove
Summary: When fame and fortune is not all it's cracked up to be and leaves Santana broken Brittany's there to pick her back up. "And they tell you that you're lucky. But you're so confused, Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used." Based on the song, "The Lucky One." by T Swift. Give it a shot, I suck at summarys!


_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hopefully you guys like so I can continue this! I have some ideas. The quote mentioned right below is from Taylor Swift's "The Lucky One" Please review otherwise I wont know if you want me to continue! Thank you for reading. **_

_**Love,**_

_**JMO**_

"_New town with a made up name in the angel city chasing fortune and fame and the camera flashes, make it look like a dream. You had it figured out since you were in school, everybody loves pretty everybody loves cool so overnight you look like a sixties queen. Another name goes up in lights like diamonds in the sky and they'll tell you now you're the lucky one." _

"Miss Lopez.. One of your assistants is here to see you." Hopeful. Hopeful is what you are. Hoping that it's me who will walk through those doors but when the door opens it's just Kurt. You roll your eyes and turn back to the wall, "Where is she?" Kurt sits on the couch looking at you with sympathy, "She's going to be here, I promise." You nod with tears in your eyes. I became your assistant in the begging of your career when you were so passionate about everything you did but the dream of being famous wasn't what you thought it would be. You're harboring a lot of secrets that you don't want the press to find out, like me actually being your girlfriend not your best friend/assistant who occasionally gets a little affectionate.

Today is one of your bad days because you haven't slept in a week with tour rehearsals, your new album being released, press for your CD, meet and greets, you name it. You've been doing a hell of a lot more than you should be doing which upsets me because I usually handle your schedule but since I took a week off to visit my family in Ohio I haven't been able to help much but I did make Kurt promise not to over book you, which he did. Before I got on the plane back Kurt had sent me a text making me wish I had never left you for a week.

_**From: Unicorn Boy: She's not doing so good today. She could probably end the drought in the Sahara desert with all these tears. She wont let anyone know what's wrong though. I think she just needs some sleep and she misses you. Can't wait to see you in a few hours Britt!**_

_**To: Unicorn Boy: I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon!**_

_**To: Wifey ;) : Hey Honey! See you in a few? Can't wait to get our cuddle on!**_

I thought about you every second when I was gone but I needed this trip because my mom wouldn't shut up about how much she misses me. You don't send a text back, probably because you forgot to charge your phone again. I get off the plane and take a breath of the New York air. It's good to be home. As I walk into the studio you're in the middle of recording and you've got your eyes closed so you can't see me. I smile and press the button so my voice is all you hear in your headphones, "Hey sexy are you taken? Because damn with a voice and face like that I'd like to take marry you if you don't mind." You open your eyes and your smile is so big I think your skin is going to rip off. I feel a sense of warmness wash over me as I look into your eyes, your eyes have always felt like coming home to me. Kurt shakes his head and smiles, "The affect you have on that girl is astounding." You run out of the booth and jump on me and I hold you tight as if you might fall apart on me. You pull your head back to give me a million kisses and I don't protest because kissing you is all I ever want to do for the rest of my life.

I smile and look at you in the eyes as you pull away, "I missed you more than I can say." You giggle softly as your face turns red, "Then show me." I shake my head no and you pout in protest. "A little birdy told me that you haven't slept in a little over week." You roll your eyes and turn your head to Kurt, "Asshole." He smiles at you "What a ray of sunshine you are." You give him your evil eye so he gets up and leaves the room. You fix your gaze back to me smiling, "How was your week baby?" I smile back at you and lead us to the couch and lay down letting you lay on top of me. "It was nice. My little sister made me replay videos of you over and over again, I really think she is more in love with you than I am." You laugh at that and it feels so good to hear your laugh again. You rest your head on my chest.

"They send their love for you and my mom made me take a picture of the dress you sent her. It's pretty funny. Here, I'll show you." I feel my pockets for my phone but I feel nothing. I shrug it off. It must be in my purse or something. "Never mind I can't find it." You smile, "That's fine." I run my hands through your hair, "Want me to tell you a story?" You shake your head no, "Your heartbeat tells the best story you can ever tell." I kiss your head and hope you can't feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. You yawn and in less than three minuets you're asleep. I close my eyes falling into a blissful nap. About an hour and a half later Kurt is tapping me on my shoulder waking me up.

I look up at him and whisper, "What?" His face looks panicked and he doesn't speak so I whisper a little harder this time, "What is it?" He looks at me, "Where is your phone?" I shrug "I don't know, maybe in my purse or something. Why?" He grabs my purse and looks through it and lets out a frustrated sigh, "I'm going to ask you something personal okay Britt?" I nod. I'm nervous. "Has Santana ever sent you…uhm.. Ya know.. Sexual pictures?" I'm really confused to why he's asking this but I answer quickly, "Yeah? What's the big deal? I know Blaine sends you nudes all the time." His eyes widen but he quickly shakes my comment off and pulls out his phone and hands it to me. Sure enough there you are, not fully dressed but in only my tank top with a thong. "Where the hell did you get this?!"

He sits down on the coffee table, "It leaked 30 minuets ago. Britt I think you lost your phone. Don't worry her lawyers are doing everything they can to take it off the internet. I don't know if this person is going to release more but we're doing everything we can to shut off your phone. Mike is on the phone with the phone company right now." I bite my lip trying to make sure I don't cry. I just wanted this to be a good homecoming day but I guess not. Just as I'm about to tell him to wait until you wake up to tell you, you bury your head into my neck and start to cry. I should've remembered you were a light sleeper. I'm so fucking stupid.


End file.
